


Prince Leonard of Kalt

by musicforlife101



Series: Captain Canary Hiatus Fics [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fictional Country, Heavy Petting, Rating: PG13, Sara is the bodyguard because she's badass, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforlife101/pseuds/musicforlife101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard, Crown Prince of the tiny Alpine nation of Kalt, is considered by most of be distant and cold. But his bodyguard Sara knows a very different side of him.</p>
<p>Fill for Captain Canary Hiatus Fest Day 5 - AU #2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Leonard of Kalt

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this excellent prompt:  
> I’m a prince/princess and you’re my bodyguard and we’re so not supposed to bang but we kind of did anyways au (bonus: limo sex is great sex)
> 
> While I do enjoy reading it as often as the next person, I'm not so confident in writing smut, so I left it at heavy petting with the implication of sex.
> 
> The country I made up for this fic is a modern day, alpine country with a monarchy. Think Lichtenstein.
> 
> And Sara obviously has to be the bodyguard in this situation.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eisig Schloss was a cold, drafty old castle high on the side of the tallest mountain in Kalt, a small alpine country. The king was cruel and greedy, and not well liked in the international community. His son, however, was known for being measured and calculating, and at the very least, more cautious and less unpleasant than his father. The world leaders they dealt with didn’t dislike him, but they did find him rather detached, stoic, well… cold.

 

* * *

 

Sara gasped as Leonard released her lips and began licking and nibbling his way down her neck. He latched onto the juncture of her neck and shoulder for the moment it took him to secure her beneath him and grab the door handle. The limo slowed slightly to take one of the tighter curves on the road down into the city. Leonard knew where every curve was, on the road and the woman under him, and so continued his ministrations unperturbed. Sara gasped again.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Len.” He nibbled on her neck. “I’m your bodyguard.”

He spoke directly into her warm, damp skin. “You’re with me all the time, doesn’t that help you do your job?”

“Not like this.”

“Is there any better way to guard my body?” He punctuated his sentence by sucking a bruise into her shoulder where it would be covered by her shirt. She raked her nails through his shorn hair and pulled him up to kiss her again. For all her arguments, he knew she didn’t want to stop either.

He followed the curve of her jaw with his mouth as he slid his hand under her shirt. “We’re not supposed to be doing this.”

Len pulled back. “I think you’ve been spending too much time with the Boy Scout,” he said, jerking his chin toward the partition. On the other side, his chauffer Ray drove them carefully down the mountain road he drove every single day. She rolled her eyes. “Do you really want to stop?” he asked haltingly. He acted so cocksure most of the time, sometimes Sara forgot that his father was disappointed in his only son, that it had eaten at Leonard’s self-confidence all through his childhood.

She cupped his face gently in her hand. “No, I don’t want to stop, but I’m worried that I won’t be able to protect you. What if someone comes for you in the middle of the night and I would have been able to take them out, but I didn’t wake up in time because we were in bed, or I couldn’t get between you and danger because you were on top of me?”

He wanted to smirk, make a joke that it was a great argument for her to be on top. But she was serious and he could see the concern in her eyes. He pressed his lips to hers, soft and much too chaste for their position.

Pressing their foreheads together, he whispered, “I’ll take care of it. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

He pulled back and sat up in his seat. “We’re almost there.” Sara rebuttoned her blouse and straightened her clothes. She had to look presentable and not like they’d just been making out in the backseat of the car like horny teenagers. She’d be going to this meeting with him. Leonard always asked her to accompany him to meetings, even unimportant ones. They had several to attend at the House of Parliament today and it was incredibly unlikely her skills would be required, but he wanted her there. She tried to not be annoyed every time he insisted she come along and stay for a full day of very boring meetings. The staff at the House brought her as much coffee, hot chocolate, and snacks as she wanted, though, so it wasn’t all bad.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Leonard was out of bed and dressed a full hour before he usually woke up. He actually woke Sara up getting out of bed that morning. She’d raised an eyebrow and watched him with bleary-eyed confusion.

“Sara,” he said, sighing in exasperation. He was standing in front of her buttoning a crisp blue shirt. “You need to get up. I have an early meeting with my father in the city.” She furrowed her brow. That didn’t make any sense. Leonard sighed again. “Come on, assassin, I thought you were a morning person.”

When she came back into his room – showered, dressed, and ready – Leonard was there with two travel mugs of coffee and his briefcase. She took the mug he held out to her and drank deeply, eying him with deep suspicion. She let him lead the way, doing her usual checks when they got outside. Ray was driving them, as usual, so she didn’t both to check the car. Ray always did two sweeps before driving the Prince. He’d been particularly helpful the time someone tried to fireball the prince’s car. They climbed in the back, and once they were on the road, Leonard pulled her over to sit pressed against him.

“I’m not awake yet,” she said.

“Me neither.” He pressed a kiss to her temple and went back to his coffee.

When they reached the king’s offices, Leonard let Sara do her job without comment. Which struck her has a bit odd, but not nearly as odd as when they reached the king’s personal office.

“You can wait here, Sara,” he said gently. She looked up at him, brows furrowed. It wasn’t that she wanted to listen to whatever boring meeting they were having, but she’d gotten so used to it. “It’s fine,” he assured. “Have some breakfast, we won’t be too long.”

Leonard was wrong. The meeting lasted two and a half hours. He came out of the office, nothing in his expression revealing what they’d been talking about or even how it had gone. She led the way out to the car. There was no use pressing him for information. He would tell her when he was ready and no sooner, no matter what methods of persuasion she used.

They climbed in the backseat of the car, and the moment it reached the mountain road, Leonard’s hands were in her hair and his lips were on hers. She pushed back against him until he was flat on the leather seats. She liked to be on top when they were going uphill. The car turned, momentum pressing her into him. Len grunted happily. Sometimes Sara wondered how much Ray knew about what they did back here. Did he know they’d actually had sex back here? Did he think they just made out? Or did he think he just wasn’t driving carefully enough? It was hard to tell with him sometimes.

Len nibbled on the sensitive spot behind her jaw. She couldn’t hold back a moan, feeling his lips curl into a smug smile against her skin. So that was the game he wanted to play. She ground her hips into his and he groaned.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Leonard was set to attend a gala event at the National Art Museum of Kalt. That meant Sara was going to be stuck two steps behind him, in a monkey suit and heels, watching him drink champagne and pretend he wasn’t imagining freezing the dignitaries he didn’t like into blocks of ice. These galas were never all that much fun for bodyguards and assistants. Unlike the assistants though, she didn’t get to sneak off for a secret glass of bubbly and a handful of mini-quiches. She had to be professional.

“Your clothes for the gala are in your room,” Leonard said that afternoon. Her _actual_ room? The one where she kept most of her clothes and didn’t actually sleep most nights? She raised an eyebrow. “You should get ready. We don’t want to be late.” She watched him enter his room before turning and going into her own.

A garment bag hung on the front of her wardrobe. She unzipped it, eyes widening. There was no suit inside. Instead, there was a gorgeous, floor length gown. It was a deep navy blue with black lace detail at the waist and a high slit. Leonard had something up his sleeve, clearly.

She opened her door once she was ready to find Len waiting for her in the hallway in his tuxedo. He looked handsome and his smile was fond and happy.

“You look beautiful, Sara.”

“About that, why am I not wearing something more functional?” He smirked. “You’re not going to tell, are you?”

“Not just yet.” He offered her his arm and they walked together to the garage. Ray had the door of the limo open. Len slid in first and Sara followed, making sure to keep her skirt inside the car. She wasn’t used to dealing with fabric swishing around her ankles.

The car started down the mountain road and Sara opened the mirror on her side, futzing with her hair ever so slightly. It wasn’t that she didn’t like dressing up and being girly occasionally, but the people at this event were so much more wealthy and upper class than she had ever been. Dressing like the bodyguard she was at least kept her from their scrutiny. She touched her face, looking for any speck of makeup that wasn’t blended or was too heavy.

Len took her hand and closed the mirror. “Stop, you look beautiful.”

“You think I look beautiful in slacks, and beating people up. I think you’re a little biased.”

“Perhaps. But that doesn’t meant I’m wrong.” He dropped a hand to her thigh, brow furrowing when he felt something unexpected under her skirt. He slid his hand just slightly up the slit in her dress. “Are you packing?” he asked, somewhere between incredulous and aroused.

“Three throwing knives in a thigh sheath, yes. Something dangerous is bound to happen if you’re there and I’d rather be prepared.”

He shook his head in fond exasperation and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You don’t need them tonight. You’re my date.”

“Who’s guarding you?” she asked, pulling back to look him in the eye.

“Yuri.”

Sara scoffed. “He’s not as good as me.”

“He’s temporary. Until you choose your replacement.”

“My replacement? Why am I not guarding you anymore?” She stopped, eyes wide as she looked at him. “Did your father find out? Was that what you were meeting about? He found out and fired me?”

Len took both her hands in his, squeezing until she stopped speculating. “No, he didn’t fire you. I told you I would figure out a way for us to be together, remember?”

“So I’m out of a job?”

“No. I explained to my father that I was going to be with you regardless of his opinion, so it would be in his best interest to accept it now. He agreed, but insisted that you could not be my guard. When I told him that you agreed with him, he was very pleased. So I was able to get you a job at the castle, just not guarding me.”

“You lost me my job.”

“I got you another one, training royal guards.” She gave him a look. “Oh come on, you didn’t like the job that much. Your charge was a pain in the ass, always teasing you, forcing you to attend boring meetings, never letting you sleep, sexually harassing you.”

She grinned. “Well, I wouldn’t say harassing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eisig Schloss means Icy Castle, Kalt means Cold  
> (I took German in school)


End file.
